


Maybe there is Hope

by Lordofdeathn



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3994006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lordofdeathn/pseuds/Lordofdeathn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Clarke goes to Lexa, Desperate to feel, to be helped, to be healed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fixed the paragraphs and made a second chapter. all is well

"Please don't do this"

 

The words tear at your heart. The look in her eye when she realised you betrayed her, she will never forgive you. You left her there to die. You saved your people, you only had minimal casualties, but among them was your heart.

You ordered your scouts to watch them, under the pretence of possible retaliation, but you knew she wouldn't, she wouldn't risk a war. She left her people, you ordered a warrior, Cale was his name, to follow her, protect her. It's a time of peace, you spend it alone, barely leaving your tent. Wallowing in your guilt, but you know you can't forever. Your people need you, your a commander, ACT LIKE ONE!.

But you can't, the sting is as hard and as painful as the time you lost Costia. _But she is still alive._  you allow a flicker of hope to breach your heart, Maybe she understands...No, the emotions in her eyes spelt it out. You broke her. You.... "HEDA!" A messenger enters your tent. "It's the Sky Prisa, she is here" He spills out before you berate him.

Your not sure how you feel, happy to see her, but sad knowing it won't be on good terms. Then she enters, your guards don't bother stopping her. Your eyes rest on you, unreadable emotions scramble through them. "Clarke" your impressed you didn't croak. She doesn't move, she just stares with those dark blue eyes you could get lost in. "How can I help you?" You ask, in an attempt to break the silence. It works. "you said you cared" she remains stoic, a mask you know well. "Why?, you didn't have to play mind games Lexa, did you get some sick fantasy thrill of making someone care then betraying them?" Anger flushes her face. "I assure you Clarke, I wasn't playing games, I did care.... I do" you look away from her, holding your mask in check before it breaks under her gaze. She stands there, processing your words. Then she moves. 

Her lips are crashing into yours, it's not like your first one, this one is hard, like she's trying to suffocate you. Then you feel it, she pulls away, knife in hand. It is slightly piercing your skin, in front of your hear. "Have you come here to kill me Clarke?" you can't help put hope she isn't. "No, I'm not stupid. I came for answers" there's something in her words, a hint, a glimmer of hope for you. You glance at the blade then back at her, she's so close. "Ask" you blurt out. She smirks, not genuinely. "Did you always know you were going to betray me?" her eyes don't leave yours. "No" you answer. 

"Did you lie when you said you cared about me?" Something in her eyes crack, you see her vulnerability, you have to play this right if you even want a chance. "if you had chosen with your heart" she pokes slightly further with the blade "would you have left me there?" The answer was obvious "No, but leaders don't get luxuries we choose what's best for a people. But if I had chose with my heart, I would always choose you" she listens to each word intently, before throwing the blade away, it clangs as it hits the ground. Then many emotions flood her eyes your surprised she doesn't explode. She leans into you, head in the crook of your  neck. you feel her tears before you hear her. "I killed them all. The ones who helped us, the... Children" you hold her tight, whispering soothing words into her ear. 

"What to I do now Lexa?""come with me to Polis" it's out before you think about it. "There is a big building, filled with book and paintings of another time. She pulls back, searching your eyes for something, then she nods. "I think I will". You can't help it. The hope rushes your body so fact if almost shakes you.  _maybe, just maybe, there is hope after all._


	2. Forgiveness takes time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone, pretty sure was Alice. asked for another chapter. so here you go

_2_ Months _later_

 

You take her to the library again. You remember the first time, the look of complete awe on her face was enough to tighten your heart, it's the same look she gave you the first time you met. You wonder if she will ever look at you like that again. You remember her softly running her fingers along the rows of books, tracing their spines, some haven't been touched in awhile, if the dust on them is anything to go by/

It's your favorite building. the second floor visible from the first. Shelves filled with knowledge of times long past. There is a section however dedicated to stories of battles and people of great importance. There's even one of you, a recent one. filled with the stories of your past. the last one, your least favorite, the battle against the Skaikru and then the short lived battle against the mountain.

She grabs a book, one about a wizard boy with a scar on his forehead, a reminder of a horrible memory, its almost funny how it's similar to Clarke, and the small scar that saddles the bridge of her nose. Reminders of memories you never want to see, or remember, but can't escape. and it pains you that you helped cause this, the memories, the ghosts that you are slightly happy are starting to leave her alone.

The pain in her eyes will take longer, if not stay. But there is a sweetness now, a happiness you thought she had lost. Polis has worked for her, helped her heal scares that aren't visible. The flow of civility, the people. She loves it here, the way her eyes light up at the simple prospect of exploration. She's even made friends. Cade, The healer, has improved his skills under advice and tips from Clarke. Jay, the artist, Approves highly of her, they often sketch together, Clarke does the city, the Ark, and her friends, and once, even you, she showed the pain in your eyes so delicately it was almost real. You damn near cried.

As you watch her now, sitting on the long bench, eyes scanning the words of the wizard boy, you see the clear transformation, and you couldn't be happier, or so you thought. because as your walking through the shelves you lose sight of her, you pick up pace. Calling her name, a slight panic takes over. until she pulls you into a nook in the wall, pressing her body against yours, pinning you to the wall. her body fitting yours perfectly like to pieces of a puzzle.

"Clarke?" it's barely a whisper. The look in her eyes full of fondness and what you hope is love or at least forgiveness. she drops her gaze to your lips, and ever slowly inches forward. until she bare centimeters from your lips but you refuse to close it, you won't push her, let her have control. "I forgive you" it's said as an assurance, to both of you. her hot breath occupying the space between you and her. until she closes it. This kiss is nothing like the rough one you received when she stormed into your tent, when she was desperate to feel something other then pain, and it is so much better then your first, _She_ because is kissing  _you._ And there is such a softness, tenderness behind it, like if either of you push just the slightest bit you would both break like glass.

You kiss back, of course you do, why wouldn't you?. only separating when your lungs demand oxygen under a threat of asphyxiation. she smiles, eyes remaining closed as she leans her forehead against yours. "I forgive you Lexa, and... i'm ready" And god you've never heard a better sentence in your life as your hurt is threatening your ribs, almost bursting through the strong structure.

"I am weak for you, Klark" you admit it, because it's so true and she needs to know. Her smile gets bigger somehow, more radiant. "I love you to. Lexa". And you melt, hold her in your arms, determined never to let her go again. She is here and she loves you. And your Hope was rewarded. And you've never been prouder, because loving Klark kom Skaikru will prove to not be weakness, but strength. And you've never been happier. 


End file.
